1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resealable sampling capsule or container for cosmetic compositions.
2. The Related Art
Cosmetic products are often introduced to the consumer through promotional single or unit dose packages. Sealed capsules are one type of vehicle for delivering unit doses. Illustrative of this technology is U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,057 (Spellman et al) describing a gelatin capsule containing a cosmetic composition. The capsule is in the form of a Saturn-like shape defined by a round body with hollow chamber, a circumferential projecting ring encompassing the round body, a tab and a neck section connecting the tab with the round body. The cosmetic composition is released by twisting the neck to puncture the gelatin wall. A major problem with this package is that it does not allow for resealability; this is a single use item.
A multi-dosage containing Saturn-shaped container is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,082 (Lombardi et. al.). This container has been used in commerce as a receptacle for the capsules described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,057. Not only is cost a problem in miniaturizing the container for small dosage delivery, but there also is a problem with adequate resealability for a liquid fill not confined by capsules.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic product for small dosage delivery of a liquid cosmetic in a resealable package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic product in a resealable container that can be manufactured at relatively low cost.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic product in a resealable container that is completely accessible to a consumer's fingers so as to allow scooping of cosmetic product therefrom.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment thereof.